This invention relates to a machine for automatically vending a product, such as a soft drink, chewing gum or cigarettes, when a consumer deposits the price of, and then selects, a product in the machine. This invention particularly relates to an apparatus in the vending machine for automatically dispensing a card, such as a coupon, after a consumer has deposited the price of, and selected, a product in the machine.
Devices for dispensing individual cards or the like from a stack are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 34,245, 58,357, 538,173, 804,013, 919,927, 984,785, 988,570, 1,044,622, 2,673,133, 2,829,799, 3,439,834 and 4,249,672. However, card dispensing devices have generally utilized relatively complicated and unreliable mechanisms to separate a single card from the remainder of a stack. As a result, card dispensers have been prone to jam upon repeated use. There has been a need, therefore, for a simple and reliable, card dispenser.